Mission: Stardust
by StreetLegalPerformance
Summary: Leo takes a small excursion out of Japan for a few weeks, and Sei's team needs to enlist a temporary mechanic as qualified as Leo is when it comes to Cybot repairs. The mechanic they hire, however, is much more than he seems to be. A two part story.
1. Chapter 1: Interview

"Though I'm a bit new to Japan, I've worked on my fair share of foreign cars, trucks, and things of the like. As you'll also see, I've done several years of Military services for the United States Air Force. I've worked on everything from fighter craft up to some of the U.S. finest combat mechs and cybots." The man said, glancing across the booth of the small diner table to Meg as he'd pause for a sip of coffee.

His name was Spencer. Though a native from the United Kingdom he spent most of his life in the United States with his mother and father, who both served as liasons between the United Kingdom and the United States Military in any joint operations the two countries undertook. Although he never did state in his resume of sorts, Meg guessed his age to be in the middle or late twenties. And she was certainly most impressed by his list of talents; Spence was incredibly mechanically inclined.

"Yeah, your skills go pretty far, don't they?" Meg smiled just a bit. "If all of this is right, then you're exactly what we're looking for." Spence set his cup of coffee down and thought for a moment.

"Hm... Meg, was it?" She nodded.

"I don't think you ever did say exactly what it was you needed a 'mechanic' for. I mean, I'm glad you're impressed with my Resume in all, but..."

"But?"

The man frowned just a bit. "I can't even begin to imagine what a girl like you needs someone who worked on Military aircraft and Cybots for..." The newspaper ad didn't exactly say what kind of work Spencer would be doing. Though Meg simply closed her eyes and sighed, crossing her arms.

"I'll level with you, Spence. See, normally when it comes to an addition to our group, this woman Sei is the one who comes out and meets with all the clients. But times are kinda tough here in Japan if you didn't already know..."

"I watch current events on occasion..." Spence uttered sarcastically

"A lotta unemployed mechanics replied to this add REAL quick. So Sei's been out meeting with all of them and doesn't have the time to see you all. But I guess you have one up on all of them. Military engineering? Especially from the States? These are the kind of talents I'm sure she can put to good use. So I'll tell you what..." Meg slid her way out of the booth and handed Spencer a small card with directions on it. "Just head on out to this location and be there before the day ends. I'll have Sei evaluate you and see if you're what we need." Standing up as well, Spence stood almost a foot taller than Meg. Looking down at the card, he tilted his head up to look at Meg.

"You never did answer my qu-"

"Why not just go and have Sei answer all your questions?" Meg interrupted, turning on one heel and pacing out of the diner. Spencer would be lying if he said he didn't stare...

"Oi..." he uttered aloud, staring at the card once more. "have to admit I'm interested..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer usually had this philosophy against walking in to things blindly. However, as the afternoon wore on the events of this morning just chipped and chipped away at him. Strange bombshell of a girl asking about his military and combat machinery background and not even saying what any of it was for. Huh, some mechanic job...

Having come from the U.S. Spence only brought most of the money he had saved up over the past few years and was able to get lucky and score a small spot of land - a junkyard - for a decent price. Being the gearhead he was he always had an assortment of oddball and classic vehicles, most of which he was able to restore or put back together with all the parts he'd found in his scrapyard. In spite of the fact that Spencer wanted to escape his military lifestyle he had one large hangar in his scrapyard that was always full of miscellaneous weaponry and cybot equipment that always seemed to be unused.

But that was that. He'd been in his scrapyard all day pulling apart some trashed econo-box of a car for useable parts, and the seed planted by that Meg girl had nothing but time to tug at all of his curiousity. Spence was going to check this place out. The only things he asked himself now were what he'd wear and what vehicle he'd like to bring...


	2. Chapter 2: Hired

It was getting late in the day and there was still no sign of this man that Meg had told her about. Sei wasn't exactly impatient, but by the picture that Meg painted of this Spencer character she was anxious to see what he was all about. Sitting at the table in the lounge of the trailer she rest her elbow upon the table and had her cheek propped upon her palm, gaze set out the window. Meg had slipped off to the bath and Jo was on the roof watching horror flicks, but Amy was busy at work in front of her computer looking up information on Spencer at Sei's request.

Amy emerged from her room, walking up to Sei with her laptop in hand. Changing her gaze to see Amy, Sei asked "What do you have for me, Amy?"

As always, Amy seemed proud of her own work as she set the computer down before Sei and had her observe all the information she'd found. While Sei looked it over, Amy was kind enough to narrate.

"This guy's name is Spencer Knight, and Meg was right to bring your attention to him. Everything in his app was true. He was a mechanic in the United States Millitary's heavy weapons division. So he knows his way around cybots, tanks, aircraft... just about everything." Sei nodded.

"So taking Leo's stead for a while shouldn't be a problem then. Unfortunatley, Meg said that he seemed a bit shyed about our group being so secretive."

"Can't blame him, you know. If I responded to an ad for a mechanic and I was answering questions about how well I work on guns..."

"I know." Sei said, glancing out the window. "I just hope he..." her voice trailed off, as she focused on a silver blur down the road. Amy also peeked her head over to glance out the window. It was a car, but as it got closer and closer, it wasn't any ordinary car. It was a classic of sorts, something that an everyday person in Tokyo wouldn't see or drive.

The silver Pontiac had a menacing and aggressive look about it as the engine grumbled out loudly. This thing was Spencer's pride and joy, so it was only natural that he show up to an 'interview' like this in style. The vehicle let off a low growl as it idled, rolling up alongside the trailer. Sei wasted no time stepping outside and watching the car as the door opened and out came Spence...

At six foot one inch, Spencer stood clad in white, from head to toe beside his Trans Am. White snake skin boots with matching white dress pants, vest, tie, shirt and jacket. The two things that offset the white were his long black hair that fell to the bottom of his shoulder blades and his black sunglasses which hid his crimson red eyes. Approaching Sei, Spencer took long, confident strides as his boots clicked against the ground with each step. Stopping before the woman Spence bowed at the waist and introduced himself.

"Spencer Knight, at your service. Tis a pleasure..." he said, his accent making his words sound flattering and smooth. Sei couldn't help but be a bit impressed at how proper he appeared just to meet with them. Suit and everything.

"No, thank you for coming to see us like this. My name is Sei and I'm glad you could make it out here. Please, step inside." Without a second thought Spencer followed Sei as she climbed back in to the trailer. Rather than asking questions, Spence wondered why exactly they were out here in a trailer and kept silent. Though, somehow he felt like he wasn't the first one to be put in a situation like this.

"Please, Mr. Knight, take a seat and make yourself comfortable. I'm sure you have a lot of questions and I'll be happy to answer."

"Thank you." he answered, Sitting at the small couch that was opposite the table. Sei sat at the table across from him and began explaining everything.

"I am a liason for the Bailan syndicate here in Japan. The girl you met earlier today was Meg, one of our team members. There is also Jo who's on the roof of this thing watching T.V., and Amy who... hm..." she paused and scanned the trailer for a moment "was here a moment ago..."

"Bailan?" Spencer repeated aloud, thinking for a moment. "Ah, yes. I recall INOPS discussions about the cartel and their operations in the Pacific. Is it safe to assume that you are all 'agents' for Bailan?"

"Not all of them. Only myself." Sei answered. "The other three are strictly under my employment."

"I see. That would explain why the Military backround was such a plus."

"Our normal mechanic is a man named Leo who is out in Europe for a month or two. He didn't exactly say why he was leaving aside from personal business... but he's also the engineer behind our cybot, Jango, who we rely on quite a bit. Without Leo around it'd be impossible for any of us to keep Jango up and running."

"So long as you need a mechanic and not another fighter, I suppose I could work for you." Spencer answered, a smile on his handsome face. "You're in luck, too. I happen to have some nice equipment at my scrapyard that your cybot might be able to use. You should come take a look sometime."

Sei was a bit surprised at how understanding and pleasant Spencer was. She remembered how hard it was for Kyohei when he first started to accept all that it was that Sei and her group did. Then again, Spencer hadn't exactly seen what they all did for a living. Not yet. "That's great." Sei said, also with a smile "I should bring you out to see Jango sometime, but it is getting a bit late in the day. How's tomorrow?" The two of them were interrupted by a door opening. Turning to look, Spence found himself staring right at Meg who was in nothing but a towel. A small towel at that.

"...a... ah..." was all that was heard from Meg... some soft sounds of embarrasment as her cheeks turned pink. Even Spence's cheeks flushed a bit as there was nothing but a solid ten seconds of silence.

"KYAHHHH PERVERT!!!!" She shreiked before Spencer ended up face first on the pavement outside, Sei coming to his side and apologeticly helping him to his feet.

"She's a nice girl, I promise..." Sei sighed as Spence stood up.

"oi, that hurt a bit..." he uttered turning to look at Sei. "I'll be here tomorrow morning."

She smiled. "Great. I'll make sure to introduce the rest of them to you tomorrow, and I promise it'll go smoothly this time."


End file.
